I love you , Salanghae
by RoseyNote
Summary: Due to an embarrassing photo, from his friend kiku Alfred has to ask out his long time best friend and crush,Yong Soo,on a date.
Yong Soo laid on the house couching his and his brothers living room... ummmm laying wasn't the right word he was sure if Yao would say if he was. Flopping, Sprawling, collapsing.

That was a lot , he had finished all the video games, eaten all the food (mental note: go shopping or Xiang will hurt me! ), and done his homework . It was saturday afternoon and he WAS BORED."Honestly who wouldn't be bor..."The phone buzzed with the notice if a text on the table across from where he rolled of the couch landing on his butt. Then jumped back up to his feet. Grabbing the phone somewhere in those turning it on the look to check and his heart stopped for a moment

ALFRED F. JONES (HERO)

flashed on the screen and then showed the message."Yo dude is this a bad time to drop by to see you?"

Great...his best friend/crush was coming least he won't have any excuse to be bored anymore.

Thus far this was going to be the most embarrassing day of Alfred's life, hopefully he could play it off as a had only been hanging out with his friends Kiku and Gilbert, playing video games at his house, along with his brother Arthur who was reading a book in the back.

Kiku had always been one to sense the mood and refrain from speaking until no other option ,but Alfred didn't think he would be so blunt about what he said next."So Alfred-san, you like Yong soo-san ,correct."

Alfred who unluckily(for Arthur later who would be cleaning it up) had been taking a gulp of soda, and dropped it at this queston accusation spilling it on the tile and himself."W-w-what kinda question is that bro" He immediately responded trying to keep himself together. Kiku pressed pause set down the controller and gave him a slight smirk."A simple one really, is it not?" The Japanese male shot back remaining emotionless.

Gilbert was paying attention to this now. Arthur had set his book aside from the beginning of the trying to regain the small amount of dignity he had left. He gave the answer of "Come on bro, of course not. He's my best friend".

"So what does that have with anything , why lie you have liked him since you were in 6th grade."Alfred's now furiously blushing cheeks, was a sign that Kiku was not heart was pounding faster trying to get control of this for the last time he stated " what does it matter, there's the problem of him not liking me back so why does it matter"Arthur and Gil now chuckled in front of him.

So Alfred sent them a glare with, both accepted challenging the look. Doing this Till Kiku sighed."Why not admit your feeling" Al eyes widened, face whitened, and then jumped up and yelled "No no no no nO NO NO NO NO. WHAT PART OF DOESN'T LIKE ME DON'T YOU GET DUDE"."what if i help you, look into and see if we can make him like you" Kiku said straight faced with a "your a idiot and i'm not listening" look that never left his face. Making it clear he didn't have a choice."... well i guess..." Still unsure about this Alfred answered slowly. "Me and Gil will head home goodbye Alfred-san"

Arthur deciding to walk them to the door, he went upstairs to sleep.

"You sure about this Kiku, about all of this... i don't mean to doubt but..." The brunette teen nodded and bowed to the blonde "positive, good bye Arthur-san"Arthur watched Alfred slowly wonder up the stairs and sighed and shook his head at his half brother."Why do I put up with this it was Friday night he was even meeting with his friends in the morning, but now here he was with his ear in the phone calling Yao to plan something because his brother was a moron."

Hello Yao, we need to talk...""Yong Soo, Me and Xiao are heading out we will see you later aru."Yao called out.

Yong Soo had still been in bed, so simply responded to his elder brother with a loud grunt. On a Saturday morning, he should not wake up before noon."YONG SOO, WILL YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED"."YES ANIKI" He yelled back out to him.

He then proceeded to roll onto the floor and face wandered down stairs and decided to start his homework.

When Alfred had woken up Saturday morning, he found a note stuck to his doorknob.

Kiku called he said to text Yong Soo and ask him out NOW!

Arthur-

Alfred sighed heavily knowing that something big was up. He glanced at the back of the note. He then realized this wasn't a sticky note or index card. It was a photo writen on it with Kiku handwriting

visit and discuss with Yong Soo.

,or this might end up around school .The photo was something that He did not want ANYONE to see. His cheeks flushed of embarrassment at the rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He then tugged over to the desk where his phone was charging he turned it on seeing the time was began typing to him and set down his phone.

Obviously, Kiku had something planned. He bit his lip then started getting dressed and headed down to head to Yong Soo's house.

A loud knock echoed through the house. Yong Soo's head shot up and looked over in the direction of the front door. He rolled of the couch and he began to head towards it. When he pulled the door open, he didn't even have time to react.

"HeyYongSooHowAreYouImGoodandByTheWayAreYourBrothersHome,YaKnowtheOnesThatWantToKillMe, BecauseIWantedToTalkToYou."Yong Soo blinked in suprise, trying to comprehend what he had said after a few seconds he started trying to answer him slowly.

"I'm alright, no, what did you want to talk about Alfred daze."Alfred randomly barging into his house wasn't anything suprising but the look on Alfred's face did concerned him a little. He proceeded to invite Alfred in but he refused choosing to stay on his doorstep."Well you see Yong Soo...i...umm. ..it just..."

Alfred's face had flushed pink and he gave up on trying to stutter through what he was saying. He sighed and looked down at Yong Soo stared at him confused until Alfred grabbed his shoulders and pressed their lips together.

For a second Yong Soo was surprised and face became very red, then slowly kissed Al pulled back and away. Neither said anything about it and looked away the color in Alfred face had disappeared as it increased in Yong Soo.

They didn't meet each other eyes."Wanna go out "Alfred said it casually and still looked away. Yong Soo nodded "yeah..."Alfred grabbed Yong Soo's hand and cupped the side of his face and kissed him one more time." salanghae""I love you"


End file.
